


A Little Fun Can't Hurt, Right?

by ShyVampire



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:28:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVampire/pseuds/ShyVampire
Summary: Rad, Enid, and K.O. go ice skating.





	A Little Fun Can't Hurt, Right?

I can't believe I agreed to this. Letting both Enid and K.O. ride in my van was a bit much, considering how I love my van. But, they were my friends, so I let them. We were going to the ice skating rink today, my idea entirely. Ok, so maybe K.O. was the one who suggested it, but I was driving them! 

In the half hour it took to drive to the rink, I was already exhausted. K.O. kept asking, 'Are we there yet?! Are we there yet?!' Over and over, right in my ear. He was cute, but sometimes he got on my nerves. Enid, however, was quiet the whole way, constantly on her phone. She had a small obsession with Red, and being honest, it made me a little jealous. 

Finally, I pulled into the parking lot, telling K.O. that yes, we were here. Enid looked a little bored as we walked through the doors. "Okay, I'll pay for you two." I said, pulled out my wallet.

"Nah, I can pay for myself." Enid spoke up. I turned around and put my hands on her shoulders. "Nonsense, Enid, this is my treat. Let me pay." I insisted, becuase I was not about to let her pay for herself when I brought her here.

"Tch, fine. Thanks." She shrugged. I pulled out the correct amount of money and handed it to the lady at the counter. She handed us our skates after we told her our shoe sizes. K.O. had to try a couple pairs on to see which size fit him, since he never wore shoes in the first place. 

Eventually, they set off onto the rink of ice. K.O. had a little trouble at first, and stayed close to the rails. Enid, on the other hand, was gracefully skating with ease. I couldn't help but stare. She noticed and skated over to me.

"You gonna skate?" She asked, snapping me back into reality. "Uh, yeah." I answered quickly, cursing myself because I knew I was blushing. 

"Do you need help?" She asked, smirking, and watching me strugged to stay balanced. "N-no!" I said trying to save my pride before it was too late. I tried to skate away from the rail, but failed immediately, falling on my back.

"Oh..." I groaned and reached to touch the back of my head. It hurt. I looked up to see Enid, smirking and extending her hand to help. I took it and blushed as she pulled me up. "Welp, you just embarassed yourself infront of everyone in here." She noted, grasping both of my hands in hers.

"Don't worry, Rad. It's easy. Just hold onto me." She said and set my hand on her shoulder. Oh God, I swear I was blushing to hard right now. "Just put one foot in front of the other and blah blah blah..." I stopped listening to what she said and just stared into her eyes. 

"Okay, Rad, are you ready to go on your own?" She asked, slowly removing my hands from around her shoulders. 

"Uh... Wait, what!?" I tried to hold on but it was too late. She was already skating away from me. "Enid! Wait!" I called out to her and she turned around. 

"What-" She tried to say something but I grabbed onto her. "You can't leave me! I can't skate on my own!" I said frantically. 

"Rad, calm down. I'll stay with you. Don't worry." She said and smiled. She pulled me off of her, but locked hands with me. We skated for a while, but eventually K.O. got hungry, we left. I looked at the clock in my car; it was 6:14. K.O. had to be home by 7:00. I smirked. We had time for ice cream. 

"ICE CREAM!? YAY!!!" K.O. screeched loudly, causing both me and Enid to grin at how adorable he was. 

It didn't take too long to order, considering K.O. knew what he wanted right off the bat. I ordered mint and chip, while Enid ordered just plain vanilla. We were silent most of the ride home until Enid spoke up. 

"Hey Rad, can I try some of yours?" Enid asked, eyeing his ice cream. At that moment we came up to a stop light, so I held up my ice cream for her to try. She smirked and licked it slowly, clearly trying to convey a message. After she was done, I set my ice cream down. 

"Uh... Th-thanks for helping me earlier...with skating and all." I blushed and looked down at my ice cream. 

"Hey, don't mention it." She said and winked at me. I got a warm feeling in my chest as I drove the rest of the way back to K.O.'s house. When I stopped by Enid's house, I got a sad feeling when she started to exit the car. Suddenly, she turned around and pecked me on the lips. Smiling she waved goodbye and turned and walked away. I sat, stunned, before reaching up to softly touch my lips, where Enid had kissed me. 

A little fun couldn't hurt, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Feel free to leave comments or suggestions.


End file.
